iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Noble Families of Tyrosh
Unlike the other Daughter cities of Myr and Lys, Tyrosh is ruled by an Archon, chosen from the wealthiest and most renown families in the city. Once selected they serve for life. Since the War of Unification, Tyrosh has been ruled over by House Targaryen, and the position of Archon is largely ceremonial. Main Families Adarys The Adarys are an ambitious and wealthy family who own a manse in the Golden District, an area of the city inhabited only by the wealthiest and most powerful Houses of Tyrosh. The Adarys family controls much of the production of the helmets, shields and blades chased with semi-precious stones that have grown popular both within the city and throughout the Known World and as such their representatives are a common sight within the Martial District. An Archon from the Adarys family ruled the city between 191AC and 203AC. Known for his role in the defeat of the Pirate King Dylar Ironskin, Tyrio Adarys was a celebrated warrior commander before he was chosen to take on the position of Archon. He served to city of Tyrosh for just over a decade before passing peacefully in his sleep. When the Targaryens first conquered the city via a largely bloodless coup, the Adarys family made their disapproval plain, but when challenged submitted to their masters. Whether they are involved in the growing voice against the Dragons remains unseen however. Lashare The Lashare family own much of the land of the island upon which Tyrosh is built, and with it a number of fishing villages, towns and a small mine that has consistently produced tin and copper for nearly two centuries. This ore is processed and sold to the blacksmiths and forgeowners of the city for production. Amongst those families with a hand in the slave trade, the Lashares are known for their dramatic dedication to seeking out new populations to exploit. During his service to the city as Archon between 203AC and 227AC, Lazar rallied the traders of the Free City to seek out populations to subjugate even more aggressively, with fleets sailing far north beyond the Wall, and to the islands of the Summer Sea and off the coast of Sothoryos. Irnys The Irnys family has called Tyrosh its home for centuries, and remains prosperous through the trade of both slaves via the cities of Astapor, Meereen and Yunkai and fine velvet through the Lorathi. In recent years, they have also begun to trade with the mines of the Stepstones island of Pryr, and have signed a number of contracts with the Balarr Family Mercantile Company. Mopyr Having maintained a strong relationship with the Targaryen masters of the city, the Mopyr family have grown to be amongst the wealthiest and most powerful for their loyalty, despite being relatively unknown before the deposition of Illiphos Maegaan. They were made famous by the actions of Thoricho Mopyr, who served as Archon for just under thirty years, between 244AC and 272AC. Thoricho was given the position of Archon by Brynden Rivers after the death of Illiphos at Bloodraven's orders. Serving his Targaryen masters as instructed, he provided troops, weapons and provisions for the Targaryen forces during their successful conquest of Myr, and attempted invasion of Lys. For their service, they were gifted a bastard sword of Valyrian steel, which they have named Devotion. Pahrys Owners of just over a quarter of the Great Bazaar found within the Market District, members of House Pahrys have enjoyed wealth for a number of years, residing in a manse filled with gardens, pools and fountains within the Golden DIstrict. Traditionally rivals of the Balarr Family, the Pahrys have long distrusted the current head of the family Vyrio Balarr, who they believe is scheming against the welfare of the city of Tyrosh, and seeking to steal the vessels in its fleet. The Pahrys family is also known for Aren Pahrys, an Archon that served between 227AC and 231AC. When history books account the degrees and commands of Aren, they find themselves embarrassingly challenged to list more than a handful. Even when his short time as Archon is considered, Aren is undoubtedly the most lax and remissive Archon in recent history. Category:Tyrosh Category:Free Cities Category:Essosi Category:Essos